Captured
by Thisizausername
Summary: Astrid was captured by Viggo, who wants to know the location for the dragon eye, and reel Hiccup into an ambush he'll never see coming. Rated T for torture, blood and gore Implied Hiccstrid
1. Prologue

Astrid let out a low groan. Her head was pounding, what happened? She started to open her eyes but instantly closed them from the pain. All she felt was the pounding in her head, and her body laying against the cold, hard floor.

She tried opening her eyes again, it still hurt, but she kept going, fighting the excruciating pain. The blonde got onto her knee's, and rubbed her still aching eyes. It didn't hurt _as_ much anymore.

Astrid stood up, but quickly lost balance and fell right back down with a hard grunt.

"Ah, you're awake." She was now standing up, but using the wall to keep her stable as she adjusted. "Viggo." she growled out the hunters name. He smiled in return and put his hands behind his back.

"Sleep well?" he asked, still a smile on his face, Astrid growled "How could I not? I mean I love sleeping on wooden ship floors, their so comfortable." she stated with clear sarcasm.

Viggo raised an eyebrow at this but ignored it. "Wheres my dragon?" Astrid asked, as she walked up to the bars. " _ **Where is my dragon?!**_ " she said it this time with much more force, it wasn't a question anymore, but a statement.

"I'm afraid we couldn't capture her in the little frenzy your fellow riders decided to throw. I guess you just weren't as lucky. But, no one left unharmed." Viggo said, gesturing to the blondes leg.

She looked down and her eyes widened. It was covered in bandages, no wonder it hurt to use it so much. "What do you want Viggo?" she questioned the man, rather annoyed.

Viggo let put a long, hard sigh. "Well, of course Hiccup told _you_ the location of the Dragon Eye. So other than that the only thing we need from you is Hiccup himself. You'll draw him in Astrid, you know that."

"He's probably expecting that." Astrid confidently stated, her iron grip on the bars tightening as a short spasm of pain shot through her leg.

"Ah, but Hiccup expects me to have a more, planned out attack per-say. He knows I think things through, he thinks I won't ambush him because of that. Gullible, gullible Hiccup. It's a shame, really. He's very intelligent." Her teeth clenched. She knew he was right, Hiccup was most definetly not expecting to be ambushed.

"But for now..." he began, and looked over to Ryker, who opened up the door. Astrid lost her grop from the bars because of this and started to fall. One of the guards caught her though, and lead her over to Viggos office.

"You're coming with _me._ "


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup looked at the rest of the gang, it was morning and he called them all over for a meeting. They all, separately, came in as their dragons waited outside.

"Tonight we strike." Hiccup stated, pointing at a map on the table. "Mala and her tribe saw them going East of their island earlier, if we search that general area we will find them."

They all looked at him as if he were crazy. "It may take a while to get there but we will get Astrid and-"

"Hiccup! Are you insane?!" the Haddock looked at Snotlout with a raised eyebrow. Snotlout gestured to the gang and their dragons. "Hookfang and Meatlugs wings are sprained, Ruffs arm is broken, and I can barely walk from all those arrows that were shot at my leg!" His brows furrowed as he looked at them. "Not to mention the ribs you and Fishface broke, how Barf and Belch almost _lost a tail_."

Hiccup looked over at the gang and their dragons. Toothless only was barely grazed with a dragon root arrow and had the least injuries of all. Stormfly was shot multiple times, but still tried to fly down to save Astrid, and she almost did, until a net got her and Astrid fell on the boat. Hiccup went into the water and cut Stormfly out, but the cracking sound he heard when Astrid landed on the boat haunts him in his dreams.

"Hiccup I hate to say it, but Snotlouts right. Going out there again is a suicide mission." Fishlegs said, petting his dragon affectionately. Hiccup was quiet for a moment.

"Well leaving Astrid there alone with Viggo and the hunters is a risk I'm not willing to take." he practically yelled out, slamming his fist on the table.

"Hiccup whether you like it or not we are just _not_ ready to go out there. Astrid can handle herself, you know that."

 **Meanwhile**

Astrid stared at Ryker as he kicked her in the gut once again. "Wheres the location of the Dragon Eye?" she double backed from another kick, but just looked up at him, giving a cold hard glare, that no doubt sent shivers down his spine. She coughed for a moment, before spitting blood in his face.

"I'd rather _die._ " she said through gritted teeth. She had a split lip, and bloody, but not broken, nose. Blood was dripping down her face.

"If you wish." He raised his ax and swung it down, "Ryker!" he stopped, just in time, for it was about to hit her head. "We need her, besides once we have Hiccup she can go overboard." Ryker smiled at the comment. "Ya hear that missy? Overboard for you in about a day."

He walked out and slammed the door down. Once he left Astrid sat down, a groan leaving her as she did so. Everything hurt. She couldn't show pain, they practically forced her to run with her broken leg yesterday and by the Gods it hurt so bad.

She's just glad they didn't capture Snotlout, Fishlegs, or the twins. They would've given up the location by now. She started having another coughing fit, holding her stomach tightly and some blood came out. If they didn't find her and get her back to Berk _fast_ then she could die.

All she could smell and taste was blood. All she felt was pain. She vent her head back, looking up at the ceiling on her cell. For the past two nights she got barely even an hour of sleep. All night was either them questioning her. and after tha dhe couldnt sleep from the pain. She had large dark bags under her eyes, and her skin started to pale

There was no way she could escape, not without the others coming to free her. Her leg simply wouldnt take any more. The best she could do would be steal a key, take out all the guards (which would be near impossible in her condition) and train a trapped dragon and fly away to saftey.

But that just wouldnt work. There were so many reasons why. Astrid put her head in her hands. What was she going to do? Wait? Just take the pain? What has she ever done for the gods to give her this punishment.

Her head raised as she heard the door open. It was Ryker again. "I just talked to Viggo, and I guess he doesnt accept _all_ my punishment methods." he kicked her in the side, and stared at her body, "Especially the fact I held back." and for the first time, Fearless Astrid Hofferson looked hopeless. She didn't try to get up, for what would that lead to? More pain?

She just lied there, Ryker staring at her body with a smile. She's given up, soon she'll accept that Hiccup and the riders might _not_ be coming. Soon they'll drive her insane.

Their plans are all coming together.


	3. Chapter 2

Astrid arched her back and let out a cry in pain. All she saw was the wooden pole she was tied to. They took off her shirt, and left her in her undergarment. The blondes arms were tied around the pole.

A loud slashing sound stuck the air once more as the whip hit her back again. She let out another cry, esch cry was weaker than the last, her throat was getting sore. She eas breathing heavily, the guards around her laughing.

They hit her with it again, and Astrid arched her back, her chest slamming against the pole, making her wince in more pain. Her breathing was heavy, and raspy.

Shes only gotten 4 hours of sleep in the past 2 weeks shes been there, bags were under her eyes, her skin was turning pale, her ribcage was beginning to show from the lack of food.

 **Meanwhile...** Hiccup slammed his fists against the desk. Toothless jumpednup from his nap, and quickly got into an attacking position, but when the large dragon saw there was no threats, his ears dropped and laid back down.

Hiccups hut door opened, ans he turned to see Heather, with a sympathetic look on her face. She had been there for the past week to help Hiccup look while the rest of the gang were healing.

"I-we've looked everywhere Heather!" he yelles out angrily, standing up, and crossing his arms over his chest. "You might want to see this." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, before following her put, Toothless quickly got up and went with the riders.

They got to the main hut, where the twins were talking to the chicken. Upon seeing the two riders and Toothless, Tuffnut picked up chicken and walked out, Ruffnut not to far behind.

"Viggo sent a message." Heather announced, and handed Hiccup the letter. His brows furrowed and he was quick to open it, his eyes skimming the paper. His arms tensing, and his face quickly becoming angry.

He dropped the paper and climbed onto Toothless. Heather grabbed the paper and read it herself. On the bottom of the page was a sketch of Astrid, she was beaten and bloodied. Heathers eyes widened. Hiccup was looked back at his friend.

"We aren't coming back until we find her." he commanded, and all Heather did was nod, before running out a nd calling Windshear.

 **Meanwhile...** Astrid laid on the wooden floor, asleep. Ryker and Viggo were standing on the other side of the cell. "I sent Hiccup a message telling him of her whereabouts."

Rykers raised an eyebrow. "Why? You know he will destroy our ships." he stated, putting his hands on his hips. Viggo smiled and turned around, before walking to the top of the ship, Ryker close behind.

"We wont be there when it goes down, only Astrid." Rykers eyes widened and he couldnt help but laugh. "Just give her to them?" Viggo shrugged in response.

"I may be a cruel man, but it was never my intention to keep the girl for long. Trust me, brother, I have a plan."


End file.
